a Second Pilot arrives the meaning of love to a Professional!
by OrangePhoenixVIP
Summary: please bear with my writing skills thats just a short teaser but ill continue it maybe! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The meaning of love to a trained Killer and a second male Pilot**

 **A/N: Sry for grammar and spelling mistakes, my** **english skills aren't that good cuz** **im not** **from the States nor from uk my mother language is German and I'm** **from Germany, sorry if I write with slang because I still can't decide if I write this in Standard English, American English Slang or the fine old British English but I hope that's ok. Let us begin with the story ….. pairings Madoka x Oc maybe!**

(Sea side School)

 **3d person POV**

It was a warm summer day on the beach while a person was watching Ichika and the others playing on the beach through a Feldstecher (German word for the Binocular the Spotter of a Sniper team carries) the person had black camouflage Military clothes on and had dark brown hair with no particular hairstyle and brown black eyes he was taller than average with 185cm a bit tall but without the camouflage clothes in some casual clothes he could easy hide in the crowd. While watching them he spotted a person who was looking at his direction a tall Japanese woman with dark black hair (Chifuyu) next to her was a petite woman with green hair glasses(Maya) and both with casual summer clothes on beige shorts and a white t-shirt. This looks fun should we join them Maya asked Chifuyu while starring on the Beach where Cecilia demanded that Ichika should cream her back in with sun lotion the girls hearing that screamed while Houki **'** s face paled Rin blushed furiously screaming: I'll do it you don'thavebother yourself with this." Charlotte and Laura just looked at the scene in disbelief.

Charlotte pouted" ICHIKA STOP PLAYING FAVORITES!"While blushing and mumbling" it's ok if you would do that with me thougth" while her face transformed to a tomato red color.

 **Laura POV** she gets what she deserves hmmm HAHAHA! Don't you dare try this again while sending Death glares to Cecila that is winding in pain trying to get Rin of while shouting : It **'** s okay just get off of me Please!" Rin let go off her panting heavily while a sudden some one that looked like a mini Instructor Orimura in a white bikini looked at them with pure shock in her black eyes, I have the feeling I met her before…..

 **3d person POV**

Chifuyu had sneaked up behind the mysterious girl (Madoka) who was still frozen in shock.

 **Madoka POV**

Shit. Why did I decided to go to the beach crap and I have Silent Zephyrus with me but with this model the force of piloting my IS would destroy it… that's bad.

She started to blush her cheeks grew rosy. Good that just this little german pilot has seen me I will just turn around and leave.

 **?POV**

He grabbed the black bag lying next to him opened it and took the large black Sniper Rifle out of the bag and opened the flip up at the scope now scoping at Chifuyu who was behind that beautiful girl that looked like his target damn they look exactly the same, the file told me that the target (Chifuyu)had only a brother the _**only**_ male in the world that can pilot an IS in the world crap …

Whom should I shoot at the Woman in the white bikini or the woman behind her ok let us just wait until I can shoot both at one time. He was a professional after all he was young but in his 15 years of life he killed enough people for the organization, he worked for because he didn't work for a syndicate neither the government, directly he is a hirable soldier after all focused on kidnapping assassination and hostage rescuing that the organization was not wanted in the world is that they are working for both sides without getting caught .

 **3d person POV**

*THUD**BANG* Chifuyu knocked Madoka out with the Death Note/her Attendance Book that had big hole in the right upper corner the recoil hit her and she fell on the ground with an unconscious Madoka on top of her Chifuyu stood up and is running in the direction she saw the red muzzle flash of the gun. While Ichika and the crew looked to the unknown (?) girl in white bikini unconscious in the sand and in the direction Chifuyu ran off and from where they heard the shot.

(TIMESKIP CUZ I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THIS YET Chifuyu chased him down)

 **?POV**

He saw both of them falling to the ground he put the sniper back into the bag he stood up took the bag and started running away from the beach with an big grin he said: and another mission successfully done I should have hit both not lethal.

*THUD * everything turns dark no one shoots at my Attendance Book of Death is that clear he heard a very creepy voice from behind. *THUD* he feels death glares pierce his back and with fear he blanked out and hit the floor.

 _ **Default POV**_

Somewhere hidden in ISA(near where they celebrated Ichikas B-day)

She feels a bright flash light on her face slowly opening her eyes starring on a woman (Chifuyu) the crew or better Ichikas Harem looking at her curious why Chifuyu knocked this unknown(for them) girl out. Cecila decided to ask Chifuyu " why did you knocked her out?" Chifuyu turned around facing her" isn't this girl somewhat familiar to you?" they started to look confused at her then Charlotte shouted loud "I know her wasn't she with that spider girl at Canonballfestival or am i wrong?

A/N HAHAHA! Cliffhanger for you in your face :D Greetings from germany!

That was my Intro: Chapters will be short but hopefully _**updated not each day**_ but as often as I can write pleas bear with my sucking English writing skills so _**Updates every 2-3 days!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back again guys this is my first and maybe my only story that will be posted here I know that my English is pretty indecent but in this chapters ill introduce all characters and will maybe show some background of (?)) s pov ha-ha im the only one who knows his name: Kerlogji Evert Orelov XD?!

WRITTEN LIKE THAT ?! :D no I wont copy his name for my main character that would be either cheap or genius because I like his story s check him out review an answer for my question…thougth….

Everything was quiet after Charlotte asked if she was one of the attackers from Canonball festival where she and Autum tried to get Byakushiki from Ichika tatatatatata what should she do next everything was still quiet.

Madoka felt shocked again how could her elder sister knock her out? Ok her sister was _**THE BRUNHILDE the Oficcially most badass Person ever!**_

She looked down to the floor gray floor and the still shocked up again to the harem and Chifuyu she was looking on her surroundings noticing she was chained with handcuffs to a full metal table that was unbreakable relatively seen the room was covered in a bright white light coming from neon lamps hanging on the walls suddenly a grey door opened behind the girls a blue haired girl with red eyes and a fan with the kanji words for torture written on it" hey galls you waited for me so who is the good looking boy you're working with ?Can you get me his number?" the girl who was no other than Tatenashi Senpai who stepped in said loud. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT" the girls screamed in unison

*thud* 6 heads got hit by Chifuyus Attendance book"be quiet! But you would avoid yourself a lot of pain if you answer me that question" she said while first looking at the girls speaking with an angry voice then facing Madoka with an icy voice and a supernatural scary smile.

 **MadokaPOV**

Wtf! Who was she talking of fuck I m not working with anyone male why should I they are nuts to dense to to anything correct without embarresing their self to the point where it wasn't funny anymore( you know who she is describing (Ichika)!) but I have not met any other male than my dense brother but he can Pilot an IS means he is one of the smartest one off his dumb gender.

 **Default POV**

"Why do you think I would ever let myself down to the level of working with a male they are useless completely stupid and not good for anything except making children!" she yelled angry at them "who are you trying to cover give me his name and who is he working for I told you that you could avoid much pain so give me a hint !" everything went silent again then an alarm started with a Teacher screaming" THE WANABE ASSASIN OF MANAGED TO BREAK FREE AND ACTIVATED A ROUGE IS THIS IS NOT A JOKE HES AT CORRIDOR 83 A GO GET HIM!" "WHAT"

 **MadokaPOV**

Haha that is explaining something but wait what did she just said he activated an Rouge IS and is now escaping ok when they leave me ill escape from here too ha easy peasy lemon squiecyey (from csgo no copyright fom myself here) but when I would stay I maybe would be enrolled here and could spy on them I do have my own is thought but that could mean that this is his plan I heard a shot means he tried to kill her or he is just dense like ichika nii-san ?But I don't think so.

 **(?/PAUL) POV**

OK I have to find out where they are if I properly introduce myself as the second one who can Pilot an Is System hmmp they have to enroll me and that give s me much chance to get the algorithm of their fighting styles whata ya think he hovered above the ground while speaking to his IS in an black/orange IS unit a special one/SuperriorOrange:ANSWERING question/:That would be extremely helpful for us but ya know we still have a mission right?!/: So /Mood set to supreme/:WHY DON'T we kill this nuts here?/"Ah no! that wouldn't be good!"/Mood set to inquisitive/ : why? Requesting Pilot Pauls input /: you have feelings for the girl you didn't hit her you target the real Chifuyu but you didn't hit her too./"ahhhh Noooooo! he blushed


End file.
